Fallen For Ye (Foxy x Mangle )
by LittleWeirdox
Summary: Foxy and his crew were going to Sandra Bullock Island until someone messed it up. If it wasn't meant for Bonnie and Freddy for their stupidity ,foxy wouldn't have found his one and only beloved mangle. Will Others tear them apart or will they stay together forever?


Chapter 1 **First Meeting Ever**

"Cap'n! " Chica yelled as the boat rocked back and forth."Aye…"

"Bonnie Made a wrong turn…." she trailed off ,without making eye-contact. "what do ye mean?" he raises an eyebrow , at her making her even more nervous that before. "He Wasn't actually paying attention, Freddy decided to push him which made him turn the wheel , now we can't even turn back" Foxy looks at her with disappointment. "Thank ye , Chica ye may go" She walked out leaving a little fear behind. "Fools" he mumbled to himself.

Foxy walked out his headquarters seeing Bonnie and Freddy Kicking and punching each other."BITCH U MADE ME TURN THE DAMN WHEEL!THE CAPTAIN IS GOING TO KILL ME" Bonnie screeched. "WELL U SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION FUCKER!" Freddy cursed as he kicked bonnie In the sack. He screamed in pain as he fell down groaning. "ENOUGH!" Yelled a pissed off Captain.

"Ye Both will get punishments for Playing and being immature! At least someone is mature!" He scowled at them. "Chica where be we going?"

"Since Bonnie Turned the wheel West, we heading for ' **Disturbia Cove'**

Foxy nodded "Now, GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASSES OVER HERE!" Foxy headed down stairs where if someone did something wrong They'll get punished. Yesterday Foxy Slit Derek's hand opened for punching Ginger. He did it with a dagger from the 1970's.

 **1 hour later**

"Land Ho!" Fang yelled as he pulled the anchor down. He couldn't do it alone so he asked James to help.

Once they stopped everyone changed. It was the number one rule for **Disturbia** U must Change every single day , it may seem stupid but very useful for pirates who get blood all over their shirts because of them fighting. Stupid pirates.

They all got off and headed to the cave where every pirate crew gets drunk, try to flirt with girls but eventually getting slapped.

They all walked in. Foxy's crew was a legend, because of their bravery , Fearless , and cruel Times. Some try to fight to see who's the best. You know who wins ….. obviously.

"Now that we're all settled down we'll have some rum or ale. Which one?" Foxy asked.

"Ale" They practically yell. He chuckled. They sat at table _**3**_ and began talking.

"hey bonnie, what do u think your going to get me for my birthday?" Chica had a smirk.

He shrugged."if i told you it wouldn't be a surprise wouldn't it?" he teased. She playfully stuck her tongue at him. She leaned over and pecked his lips. The others gaged. "Get a room!" Derek Said with a grossed out tone. The girls awed. "That's adorable!" Victoria almost screeched.

"hey guys when do you guys think the cap'n will get a Girl?" Sarah questioned.

"Soon hopefully!" Jessica exclaimed. They both laughed. Foxy was walking to their table and they got quiet. He raised an eyebrow. He was suspicious. He shrugged it off. "Fuckin bar tender" he complained.

"what happened?" Freddy asked curiously.

"He Wasn't paying attention he was just staring at some lasses." he started."So i threw something at him to get his attention,"

"ohhhhhh"

Yup foxy humed. "Ey Foxy!" someone yelled. He turned around to see A golden Rabbit talking to him. "Oh Springtrap! Hey Lad!" Foxy Got up and walked to him."Dude i've been hearing about some new kind of pirates" Springtrap started off.

"Go on…." Foxy asked.

"They've robbed and hijacked ships and shops. I think they are going here tonight. Or right now I don't know"

"how do you know?" Foxy said suspiciously.

"i have friend who's one"

"really? Take me to them." Foxy command. Springtrap nodded. "follow me"

Springtrap went through the bushy forest and plants. Until they reached an area that was completely filled with buildings. In the distance they could hear music playing like rap and beat music. "Argh! What kind of music be this!" Foxy covered his ears. Springtrap chuckled. "It's Hip/Hop music, it's for the new kind."

They reached the area where the new species we're at. "Foxy after we're done passing through this part of the land were going to meet my friend" Springtrap went through the street and into an alleyway. "Lad, Ye positive that we're going the right way?" he nodded. "just a few more blocks" They've already been walking for about 25 minutes. "Spring Bonnie!" A young voice yelled. Just then a Blue and Purple Wolf jumped onto him. "Hey there Hazell!" Springtrap yelled in a excited tone. "Bon! Look when Mangle gave me!" Hazell yelled. He looked at the coin. "Woah!"

"IKR!" she yelled. "35 cent's is a lot for you!" she giggled. Hazell saw me and turned. "Who's that?"

"He is Foxy" Foxy bent down to her size. "It's A Pleasure to meet ye lass" she giggled. That made foxy smile. "Hazell Lunch is ready!" A voice echoed. "i got to go mama's calling me" she said as she ran. "She be a cute one" Foxy said. "She is a cutie, But u ain't seen nothing yet!"

They walked down 1 more block until they reached their destination. **(Lol car reference)** Springtrap opened the garage door and saw 2 foxes fighting.

"Ash gimmie the damn Chips!" The white and pink yelled at the black and red one.

"Pfffffffft No way!"

"BISH GIVE MEH DEM CHIPS!"

"NEVER!"

They fought until one gave up.

"Ok mangle you win!"

"Hmph! The queen never loses!" She teased. As she walked to the door. "Springy what do u want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to introduce u to someone"

"And…. Who is it?"

Springtrap turned around to see foxy not there with him. He groaned. "Where that damn pirate go!"

Just then Foxy came. "sorry lad, Hazell wanted me to meet her brother and sister."

"Who's this?"

"I be Cap'n Foxy! Who might u be?"

"Well I'm Mangle."

 _ **Hope u guys liked this chapter! Tried my best!**_

 _ **Comment on what u think on this!**_


End file.
